creepypastafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario Blog:Sonif/Hammer of God 2: El Ataque de Ismy
Bueno despues de algo de tiempo mi traer secuela de Hammer of God , se que tendria que haber estado antes, pero ñeh, no se me ocurria nada :V y sin mas preambulos les dejo la parte 2 incompleta pero que se ira actualizando a medida que la vaya escribiendo c: (Inserte intro epica) Ha pasado un mes desde la destrucción de la base Hammer of God, Los Elementales, Danet y lo que quedo del personal de la base se encuentran viviendo con Moul: -Arriba todo el mundo, son las 5 am tenemos que empezar el día. -Padre, ¿Cuál es la manía de despertarnos a las 5 am todos los días, desde que estamos aquí? -Que no quiero holgazanes en mi casa. Dicho esto Moul, sacó su pistola y comenzó a disparar hacia arriba haciendo varios agujero en el techo. Todos se levantaron lo más rápido que pudieron, se vistieron y comenzaron el día: Alpha y Sonif ayudaban a Moul, Magic, Quimera, Asuna, Piti entrenaban con Danet, Okamii investigaba como añadir mejoras a las armaduras de Alpha y Sonif. La casa de Moul parecía una base, el personal que quedo vivo empezó a construir una nueva base en la casa de Moul, ya que todos tenían su hogar en la base y como esta fue destruida, Moul los dejo establecerse en su casa. Era el final de un día duro de trabajo, entrenamientos, investigaciones y demás, se encontraban todos reunidos en el comedor cuando Danet hiso un anuncio: -Señores, tengo algo que decirles. Todos escuchaban con atención. -Iré en búsqueda de nuevos guerreros, he oído rumores de que en el otro extremo del mundo hay poderosos guerreros, también me gustaría encontrar al nuevo portador del Elemento Rayo (lagrimas salen de sus ojos, al recordar a Kraw). -¿Cuánto demoraras? -No lo sé, Quimera… Necesito voluntarios que me acompañen en mi misión, ¿Quién vendrá? -Yo lo hare. -Magic, me gustaría que me acompañes, pero, ¿Qué pasara con el entrenamiento de Quimera, Piti y Asuna? -Quimera puede encargarse de eso, además, no olvides que también esta Moul para supervisarlos. -Mmm… Está bien, Magic, partiremos mañana al amanecer, necesitare un vehículo, de preferencia un avión. -Pero si tienes poderes, ¿No puedes tele-transportarte? -Se vería raro que nadie nos viera llegar, no tenemos que levantar sospechas, imaginen si alguien descubre nuestros poderes, más si ese alguien también tiene poderes y no es muy confiable… -Danet tiene razón, no quiero que un lunático venga a casa y la destruya solo para tener sus poderes, nadie quiere que pase lo mismo que en la base. Danet, mañana estará tu transporte listo. -Gracias Moul. -Ahora vamos a cenar. Todos terminaron de cenar, la hora de dormir había llegado, Sonif caminaba hacia su habitación cuando paso por la de Danet, se veía preocupado: -Oie, Danet, ¿Qué sucede? -Nada, estoy bien, solo que… -¿Qué pasa?, puedes decirme. -Tengo miedo. -Tu, ¿uno de los guerreros más poderosos de este mundo, tiene miedo? -Es por eso que tengo miedo, tengo miedo que Ryuu vuelva, no encontramos su cuerpo entre los restos de la base, tengo miedo que haya seres más poderosos que Ryuu por algún lado y que no podamos ganarles. -Danet, nosotros no somos los mismos que pelearon con Ryuu, en un mes hemos progresado bastante, Quimera ya controla sus impulsos, esta chica Asuna ha dominado a la perfección su elemento en solo una semana, yo por mi parte he progresado mucho con respecto a la fusión con mi armadura, aunque debo admitir que es condenadamente dolorosa, he mejorado bastante, no te preocupes por nosotros, estaremos bien. Ahora duerme, te espera un largo viaje. -Gracias por darme esperanzas, Sonif, (aunque tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto) Pensó Danet, mientras Sonif se alejaba. En un lugar ajeno a esta dimensión, una mujer observaba lo que sucedía: -Emm, parece que el más poderoso los dejara por un periodo de tiempo. Esta situación amerita mi presencia en ese planeta. De vuelta en esta dimensión, ya era de día, Danet preparaba las cosas para su viaje, el avión ya estaba listo para partir, todos observaban como se alejaba lo observaron hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, entonces Moul dijo: -Bueno, ya, debemos volver al trabajo, Alpha quiero que revises las provisiones y vayas con Okamii a la ciudad a comprar lo que necesitemos, Sonif, hoy entrenaras con Quimera y los demás, quiero que hagas de nuevo la fusión con tu armadura, los demás tienen el día libre. Ahora a trabajar, yo tengo que ir a lo que quedo de la base Hammer of God, harán investigación de lo que paso. En los restos de la base, cientos de científicos, personal del gobierno y sujetos con traje examinaban los restos de la base: -Coronel Moul, bienvenido, mi nombre es Ismy, soy la directora en jefe de la ADHP. -ADHP, no conozco esa división, ¿Quién es su superior? -Eso no importa, ¿Le molestaría acompañarme? Tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. Ismy se dio vuelta, mientras una macabra sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Moul la siguió hasta una pequeña carpa blanca (como las de las películas): -Tome asiento señor Moul, seré directa con usted, ¿Qué paso realmente aquí? -Este… Se produjo una fuga de gas en uno de los tubos maestros que recorren toda la base, haciendo una reacción en cadena que provoco la explosión de los mismos, creemos que se inició en el nivel 40 y que fue subiendo. -¿Por qué dudo al principio señor Moul? No estará ocultando nada, ¿Verdad? -No tengo nada que ocultar Señorita Ismy, ahora si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer. -Sé que quiere protegerlos, pero no puede, yo no pertenezco a este mundo, si quiero puedo ver en su mente y saber dónde están. -Entonces ya sabe la verdad, con permiso. Dijo Moul mientras se iba de la carpa, pero un ruido lo hiso darse vuelta, Ismy se había levantado de su escritorio: -Sabe Moul, podría dejarlo ir pero quiero divertirme un poco con usted… En casa, Asuna descubrió que podía controlar el metal. -Oigan miren esto, puedo controlar el metal. -Oie ezo zhy ez kul. Dijo Quimera. -No es raro, si puede controlar la tierra, puede controlar el metal, puesto que este se encuentra en la tierra. -Oigan, ya volvimos. -Muy bien Alpha, Okamii ¿Que trajeron? -Alimentos, baterías… Una explosión los interrumpió, un hangar voló en pedazos, dos hangares más explotaron casi al mismo tiempo. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue eso? (gritos se oyen de fondo, cosas como: corran, haaaa, me quemooo y demás) -Maldición, Piti, Asuna, vamos a controlar el fuego. Dijo Quimera. -Okamii, Alpha, vayan por el botiquín. Quimera, Piti y Asuna se acercaban al fuego cuando una llamarada negra les cortó el paso. -¿Qué es esto? -Me sorprendes Quimera… Una persona salía del fuego, llevaba una máscara negra, traje negro, corbata negra, pelo negro (le decían “El Negro” ok no xd). Esta se acercó hasta Quimera y levanto su máscara… -No, tu estas muerto, noo. Quimera envolvió su cuerpo en llamas y ataco, el sujeto esquivo el ataque con mucha facilidad, Quimera ataco con más furia, pero el sujeto la esquivaba como si estuviera jugando. -Maldición, Quimera necesita ayuda, vamos. Piti y Asuna se unieron a la batalla. Una mujer flotaba cerca de la base, mientras sostenía algo en sus manos, Sonif se acerca con cuidado: -Oie, tú, ¿conoces a este sujeto? Dijo Ismy arrojando el cuerpo inconsciente de Moul -Maldición, ¿Que le hiciste? -Solo nos divertimos un poco pero parece que no lo resistió, jijiji. ¿Tú también quieres divertirte conmigo? Dijo Ismy mientras bajaba lentamente con una sonrisa retorcida. Sonif, tomo un control que tenía en su bolsillo, toco un par de botones y las partes de su armadura venían a él (como Ironman Bv), mientras corría hacia Ismy, para cuando llego la armadura estaba completa, Sonif saco sus sierras, lanzándolas contra Ismy que las esquivo dando un pequeño salto hacia atrás, Sonif volvió a intentar con las sierras pero Ismy lo esquivaba con facilidad, Sonif cambio de estrategia y ataco con sus cañones de plasma, Ismy movió su cabeza unos centímetros y esquivo el ataque de nuevo, Ismy dio media vuelta como si estuviera bailando y dio una cachetada sobre el casco de Sonif, destruyendo gran parte de este: -(Sonidos de alarmas), maldición, con una simple cachetada destrozo casi toda mi armadura. Los sensores de la armadura estaban locos, un sinfín de alertas sonaban, Ismy se acercaba lentamente: -Mmm, parece que el chico de hierro no es tan duro después de todo, y yo que tenía ilusiones de que me divertiría un buen rato contigo. -Hmpf, todavía no me doy por vencido, aún tengo algo bajo la manga. Sonif saco un frasquito con un líquido fluorescente, y lo vertió sobre su armadura, la cual se empezó a derretir y adoptar la forma de Sonif, la armadura ya había cubierto todo su cuerpo. -Parece que después de todo me darás unos minutos más de diversión, jijiji. Dijo Ismy lanzándose a toda velocidad contra Sonif, el golpe fue duro, un puño iba directo a la cara de Ismy, pero esta se protegió con un campo de fuerza, el golpe la lanzo varios metros: -(Su fuerza se incrementó musho, su velocidad también), tendré que esforzarme más, de lo contrario me ganara. No alcanzo a terminar de decir esto cuando Sonif estaba sobre ella con dos cañones de plasma pegados a su rostro, el ataque fue preciso, el disparo dio de lleno en Ismy que se desintegro en una fracción de segundo, pero…. Otra Ismy apareció detrás de Sonif…. Devuelta a la lucha de Quimera, Piti y Asuna. Asuna atacaba al hombre con agujas, Quimera escupía tormentas de fuego y Piti lanzaba grandes chorros de agua a gran presión, pero en un movimiento increíblemente rápido y preciso, el hombre se convirtió en sombra, apareció delante de Quimera, la tomo del cuello y se elevó lentamente, el sujeto empezó a absorber el poder de Quimera, Asuna y Piti atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero el hombre se envolvía en un poderoso escudo que rechazaba sus ataques, un aura oscura envolvió a Quimera, mientras su pelo anaranjado iba perdiendo color, Quimera se resistía, pero sus golpes no hacían gran daño. Alpha venía con el botiquín para ayudar a los enfermos cuando vio lo que sucedía, Quimera luchaba inútilmente para liberarse del hombre de traje, Alpha saco un control de su bolsillo, apretó un par de botones y las partes de su armadura se empezaron a pegar a su cuerpo (como Ironman, de nuevo): -Alpha, no, lo hagas. Grito Okamii, pero ya era tarde, Alpha se lanzó contra el sujeto de traje usando su dispositivo de tele-transportación, golpeo fuerte el rostro enmascarado del sujeto, haciendo que este suelte a Quimera: -¿Quime, estas bien? -Sí. -Se acabó esta basura, nadie interrumpe mis actividades y ¡¡VIVE PARA CONTARLO!! Dijo el hombre de traje mientras se sacaba la máscara y todos quedaron como: OHMYF*****GOD -Nah, tu estas muerto, Danet te elimino. Dijo Piti. -Eso es lo que ustedes creen y ahora todos desaparecerán. Dijo Ryuu, mientras creaba una gran bola de energía oscura electrificada -Maldición, eso no podemos esquivarlo, ni hacerle frente. Dijo Quimera. -Oigan, ahí está su amigo, y aquí está su otro amigo, jijiji. Dijo Ismy, mientras arrojaba los cuerpos de Moul y Sonif frente a ellos: -Padre, Sonif, ¿Qué les hiciste? -Nada, solo que no resistieron mis juegos, jajajaja, al parecer soy demasiado ruda para ellos, jijijiji. -Basta de juegos, este será su fin, Ismy, acabaremos con Danet y los demás después. -Noo, Ryuu, tenemos que dejarlos mal heridos, así el odio será mayor -LOS BORRARE DE LA FAZ DE ESTE PLANETA. Dijo Ryuu y se preparó para lanzar su súper ataque. -Que no dije. Los ojos de Ismy se pusieron blancos y su pelo empezó a levitar, la bola de energía de Ryuu desapareció y se empezó a retorcer de dolor… -Basta, detente, detente, no más… -Vámonos de aquí, conozco un lugar donde podemos ir a escondernos Dijo Piti, mientras Ismy seguía torturando a Ryuu. Del otro lado del mundo, ese mismo día… -Demonios, Danet te dije que esquivaras la nubes, que era un tormenta. -Yo pensé que era un simple nublado. -¿Acaso no viste los rayos? -Pensé que se pasaría, no que empeoraría. -Danet, baja el avión, aterrizaremos en esa carretera. El avión empieza un descenso a toda velocidad. -Danet, no aceleres más, tienes que disminuir la potencia, el aterrizaje tiene que ser suave. El avión bajo de golpe en un descampado que estaba al costado de la carretera. -Danet, tenías que sacar el tren de aterrizaje para que sea suave. -Bueno Magic hubieras pilotado tú. -Eso fue lo que te dije, pero tú insististe en aterrizar y en volar a través de una tormenta. -Magic, ¿En dónde estamos? -En el lugar correcto. Danet y Magic fueron a buscar las provisiones a lo que quedo del avión y emprendieron su búsqueda. Un mes después… -Danet, tenemos que volver, ya tenemos los nuevos héroes, y ya están listos para luchar, tenemos que llevarlos con los otros. -Nos tele-transportaremos a la base, todos contengan la respiración. Danet concentro todo su poder, un pequeño destello salió disparado hacia arriba y los héroes desaparecieron… -Hola a tod… -¿Qué paso aquí? -Danet, ¿detectas algo? Pregunto Magic, mientras Danet concentraba su poder para ver lo que sucedió: -Dos seres, muy poderosos, Sonif enfrento a uno y perdió, Quimera peleo con… No, no puede ser… -¿Qué sucede, que viste, Danet? -A Ryuu, volvió y es más poderoso. -No puede ser. -¿Quién es Ryuu? Pregunto Parody. -Ryuu es mi hermano, se supone que fue derrotado, pero de alguna forma volvió más poderoso y no está solo… En otra dimensión Ryuu e Ismy se preparaban para el ataque. -Oie, Ismy, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Cómo atacaremos? -Llamare a los refuerzos y atacaremos directamente con todas nuestras fuerzas. -¿Estás loca?, nos superan en número y sus fuerzas combinadas podrán con nosotros. -¿Y qué sugieres? -Tenemos que hacer una distracción y luego separarlos, será más fácil vencerlos si logramos separarlos. -¿Y cómo haremos eso? -¿Tenemos un ejército, o algo por el estilo? -Por supuesto -Excelente, jejeje… De vuelta con los guerreros. Danet y Magic reunieron a todos los guerreros y presentaron a los nuevos. -Muy bien, ella es Parody, sus poderes son algo particulares. Dijo Danet mientras Parody sonreía y saludaba. -Él es K1, un mutante, aparte de su mutación no tiene habilidades especiales. Dijo Magic. -Bueno sigamos, ella es Josefina, sus poderes son… Bueno normales, es experta en el uso de cuchillos. -Hola a todos. -Ella es Pikadema controla una especie de energía, puede absorber energía y no se agota. -Holis. Dijo Pikadema. -Y por último tenemos a Kraw, que todos ya lo conocen. -Salu2 (inserte d8) La emoción de ver a Kraw era grande, todos se acercaron a saludarlo: -Kraw, te extrañamos. -Sí, yo tamb… -Oigan, están atacando la WCity, tenemos que ir lo más pronto posible. Danet, ve con los nuevos y lleva a Alpha y Sonif contigo, el resto síganme Dijo Magic. Los guerreros habían llegado a la ciudad, cientos de bestias negras causaban caos y destrucción, Ryuu, Ismy y otro sujeto flotaban en el centro de la ciudad: -Hermanito, sabía que no faltarías, jejeje, Ismy, haz que todas las bestias separen a Danet de esos… -Como digas. -Y otra cosa… Manda a Keter Ismy empezó a hacer que las bestias ataquen al equipo de Danet. K1 ataco primero, Parody, Josefina y Pika se le unieron, Sonif y Alpha se les estaban por unir cuando una joven apareció entre ellos: -Ustedes se quedaran conmigo Dijo la joven mientras corría a toda velocidad y se transformaba en una especie de cocodrilo: -¿Qué es ESO? -Sea lo que sea tendremos que vencerlo. -No cuentes conmigo Sonif. Dijo Alpha mientras se iba corriendo a vaya a saber dónde. Keter dio el primer golpe, los sensores de la armadura de Sonif se dispararon (alerta daño crítico, 78%) - (inserte vos gruesa y cavernosa) JAJA, no eres más que un simple muñeco, no eres rival para SCP-682. -Eso crees. Dijo Sonif mientras sacaba (de nuevo) el frasco fluorescente y lo vaciaba sobre su armadura. -Ahora veremos si no soy rival para ti,jejeje. Keter gruñe furiosa y ataca, Sonif se pone en guardia, el choque de fuerzas hace temblar el callejón, Sonif sale despedido producto del impacto, se estrella con un edificio y grita por la radio: -ALPHA, SI ME AYUDAS NO ME MOLESTARE. -Sonif, hazte cargo tu solo. -HAAA. Grita Sonif enojado. -Tranquilo, Sonif, yo voy. -Y yo. Dijeron Pikadema y Josefina. Keter ataca de nuevo, Sonif dispara con sus cañones de plasma pero Keter los esquiva con facilidad, (tendré que hacerlo a la antigua) piensa Sonif mientras guarda sus cañones, Keter ya está sobre él una garra va a su casco, pero Sonif se agacha y la deja pasar aprovechando la situación para golpear el estómago de Keter, pero esta ni se inmuta y da un fuerte golpe en el hombro de Sonif, que lo lanza contra otro edificio, Keter se prepara para rematarlo pero Josefina cae sobre Keter y entierra sus cuchillos en su espalda mientras hace un back-flip hacia atrás (no me digas, hiso un back-flip “hacia atrás”) (oie déjame contar la hitoria, joder), pero cuando cae, Keter ya está sobre ella, Josefina no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y recibe un fuerte golpe que la estrella contra un auto, Keter salta, está por caer sobre Josefina, pero una bola de energía lanza a Keter contra un edificio: -K1, ven Josefina y Sonif necesitan ayuda. -No Josefina, ay voy, Pikadema… En otro lugar de la CWiki. Las bestias de Ryuu lograron separar a Danet de los demás: -Por fin, es hora de que juegue un poco con mi hermanito. Dice Ryuu y sale a toda velocidad hacia Danet, que repartía danetazos para todas las bestias. Ryuu llega a donde esta Danet y con un simple movimiento destruye gran parte de la CWiki junto con todas las bestias: -Ryuu, ¿Qué te pasa? Destruiste media ciudad. -No quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, Hermanito, jejeje. (Inserte Soundtrack de batalla épica de Dragón Ball) Ryuu se convierte en sombra y ataca a Danet dándole un punietazo en su cara, lanzándolo varios metros, Danet se sacude el polvo y responde con otro golpe en la cara de Ryuu, moviéndolo unos pocos centímetros: -Te has vuelto más poderoso, Ryuu. -Si hermanito, jeje, y solo use el 5% de mi poder. Dice Ryuu, mientras da un rodillazo en la panza de Danet En la parte que no había sido destruida por Ryuu… Magic, Kraw, Quimera, Piti y Asuna repartían bestias pa todos lados: -Pensé que sería algo más difícil, estas bestias no representan ningún desafío para nosotros. Dijo Quimera mientras calcinaba a las 10 bestias restantes. El sujeto al lado de Ismy al escuchar eso salió a toda velocidad hacia Quimera, era una especie de mago con ropa extravagante. -¿Así que estas bestias no representan ningún desafío para ustedes? Dijo el sujeto mientras lanzaba a Quimera lejos usando telequinesis, Asuna preparo unas agujas de hierro, pero fueron oxidadas antes de que las pudiera lanzar. -¿Qué demonios? Dijo Asuna y ataco de nuevo obteniendo el mismo resultado, Asuna preparo de nuevo sus agujas, pero Magic la detuvo. -Asuna, no lo hagas, yo me hare cargo, ustedes no se metan. -¿Estás seguro de esto, Magic? Pregunto Piti algo preocupado. -Por supuesto. Respondió Magic con toda confianza mientras se preparaba para el ataque. Magic ataco a una velocidad increíble, el sujeto trato de parar el ataque con su telequinesis pero un tornado gigante lo lanzo hacia arriba, cuando logro recuperar el control, Magic apareció detrás de él, golpeándolo con una ráfaga de viento que lo estrello contra el suelo, haciendo un cráter. Pero el sujeto se levantó como si nada, (esto se va a poner feo) pensó Magic y ataco de nuevo, Magic preparaba su ataque cuando una bola de fuego paso junto a él, era Quimera que se dirigía a toda velocidad contra el sujeto que ni siquiera se alarmaba, Quimera lo golpeo con una bola de fuego gigante y después otra y otra y otra, pero no resultaron efectivos, el sujeto seguía como si nada hubiera pasado. -Jajaja, Zero, al menos deja que crean que sus ataques te duelen. Dijo Ismy en un tono burlón. De vuelta con la batalla de Ryuu y Danet (inserte soundtrack de batalla épica de DB) Fuertes estallidos se podían escuchar en la batalla de Ryuu y Danet producto de los golpes, ninguno retrocede, Danet esquiva con dificultad los ataques de Ryuu. -Hermano ¿Por qué haces esto? Pregunto Danet. -Tú sabes porque lo hago, no te hagas el tonto. Dijo Ryuu y ataco a Danet de nuevo, sus puños chocan, intercambian un par de golpes y se separan de nuevo. -Hermano, si lo haces porque te abandone aquella vez, debo decirte que no me dejaron volver por ti, yo trate y trate, pero no me dejaron volver a ayudarte. -MENTIROSO Grita Ryuu y ataca dando un golpe en el rostro de Danet que lo lanza lejos, pero no se rinde, Danet contraataca, Ryuu se deja golpear solo para demostrar que es más poderoso, Danet da sus mejores golpes, sus mejores técnicas, pero Ryuu ni se inmuta, ya cansado lanza su ataque más poderoso contra Danet, una gran explosión estremece la ciudad, los guerreros y villanos observan el hongo (con hongo me refiero a que es como el hongo de una explosión nuclear). -Maldición, ¡¡Danet necesita ayuda!! Quimera, Piti, Asuna y Kraw se preparaban para ayudar a Danet pero Ismy les corto el paso: -Ustedes no irán a ayudar a ningún Danet. -¿Y quién nos lo va a impedir, tu? Pregunto Asuna en modo sarcástico. -Exacto. Dijo Ismy con una sonrisa un poco sádica. -Me gustaría verte intentarlo, nosotros somos 4 y tú eres una, ¿Cómo piensas detenernos? -¿Y quién dijo que yo estaba sola? Jiji. Un portal se abrió, tres nuevos guerreros se acercaban lentamente, uno de ellos era un joven con algo que parecía ser cabezas de dragones, la otra era una muchacha, se veía bastante normal y al final de todos venia otra jovencita, su cara no mostraba expresión alguna por la destrucción a su alrededor. -Conozcan a Zack, Fity y Renata, ellos son nuestr… Ismy no termino de hablar cuando miles de cabezas de dragones impactaban con los héroes, Zack había empezado a atacar, Kraw los protegió a todos con un solo rayo que se fue pasando entre las cabezas, generando una reacción en cadena de explosiones que destruyo todas las cabezas, Zack ataco de nuevo, esta vez con una cabeza de dragón gigante, que fue destruida por una bola de fuego de Quimera. -Así no se vale. Dijo Zack quejándose de que sus ataques no hicieran efecto. -Tienes que aprender a golpear jovencito. Dijo Piti mientras golpeaba a Zack por la espalda con una ráfaga de agua, Fifty se acercó corriendo a Asuna y la toco, mientras decía. -Eres mía, jejeje. -No creas. Respondió Asuna y ataco a Fifty con una ráfaga de agujas de hierro, pero esta se cubrió con una gran roca, Asuna no retrocedía, seguía atacando. De nuevo con la batalla de Ryuu contra Danet. Danet lentamente iba perdiendo contra Ryuu, ya ni siquiera se esforzaba en defenderse, Ryuu lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas. -¿Qué pasa hermanito, no que nunca te rendirías? Dijo Ryuu mientras volvía a golpear a Danet La situación era crítica, Magic y los otros no podían contra Zero, Ismy, Zack, Renata e Ismy. Keter tenía contra las cuerdas a Sonif, Pikadema, K1 y Jose. Alpha al parecer escapo de la batalla y Parody no se sabía dónde estaba. Ryuu se preparaba para darle el golpe final a Danet, Magic se percató de esto y pidió que alguien fuera a ayudar a Danet. -¡¡OIGAN, DANET NECESITA AYUDA!! -Magic, si pudiera ir iría, pero estoy en aprietos. Dijo K1. -Yo…yo me hare cargo. Dijo Sonif mientras levantaba su semi-destruida armadura. -¿Sonif, estas seguro de eso? Pregunto Jose. -Por supuesto. La gran armadura de Sonif se movía lentamente, pedazos de metal se desprendían de ella, había un cable de alta tensión tirado cerca de su armadura, Sonif se acercó lentamente, tomo el cable y lo puso en contacto con su armadura, una gran explosión lanzo la armadura de Sonif contra un edificio (sonidos de alarmas, situación crítica, daño estructural 88% , se detectaron fugas de energía, nivel de energía 100% y bajando) La armadura estaba sobrecargada, pero al menos Sonif podía moverla más rápido, tomo otro frasco del líquido fluorescente y lo vacío sobre su armadura, reparando las fugas de energía y el daño estructural. Ryuu acumulaba energía para acabar con un mal herido Danet, pero Sonif apareció de la nada y golpeo a Ryuu en el rostro con todas su fuerzas, Ryuu apenas se acomodaba del primer golpe cuando recibió otro golpe que lo movió unos metros, sangre salía de su boca. -Je, ha venido otro inútil que cree que puede conmigo. Dijo Ryuu con una sonrisa y ataco. Sus puños chocaron, el metal de la armadura se agrieto producto del golpe, Sonif dio una fuerte patada en el estómago de Ryuu mientras apuntaba sus cañones contra la cara de su oponente, pero Ryuu se percató de esto, tomo del brazo a Sonif y descargo toda la energía que tenía acumulada para Danet, la armadura se sobrecargo y cayo. Sonif había sido derrotado, Ryuu se acercaba lentamente mientras juntaba energía, nadie salvaría a Sonif, o eso parece. Una sombra golpeo a Ryuu en el estómago, este se agacho de dolor solo para recibir un golpe en su mandíbula que lo hizo dar varios pasos hacia atrás, la sombra tenía mucha fuerza. -AGHH, eso me dolió. La sombra comenzaba a tomar la forma de una jhermoza mushasha (con very good boobs 7u7) -Oh, te dolió, pero si solo estamos empezando. Dijo la mushasha y ataco de nuevo. Ryuu solo recibía golpes, sangre brotaba de su boca a cada golpe, estaba siendo derrotado, un pensamiento cruzaba su mente: “No, no perderé después de todo lo que he hecho, no perderé, no dejare que una desconocida me derrote” NO LO HARE, NO LO PERMITIRE dijo esto último en voz alta y atajo un golpe. La zeczi mushasha se quedó sorprendida, Ryuu parecía estar fuerza de si, su piel se estaba oscureciendo, sus ojos se volvieron negros, sus dientes crecían, su boca se hacía más grande. -(rugido bestial) CONTEMPLEN, MI VERDADERO PODER Y PREPARENSE PARA SER DESTRUIDOS Ryuu ataco a gran velocidad a la muchacha, que poco pudo hacer para defenderse, Ryuu atacaba como loco, sus ráfagas hacían estremecer el campo de batalla, Ryuu preparo un ataque, pero la muchacha aprovecho el momento para transformarse en sombra y dijo: -¡¡ AHORA ME TOCA A MI!! La muchacha, ahora convertida en sombra, ataco a gran velocidad a Ryuu Los Heroes c: Los Villanos c: Categoría:Entradas